thepokemonanimefourfandomcom-20200215-history
Squirtle
|backcolor = |name = Squirtle |jname = (ゼニガメ Zenigame) |ndex = 007 |evofrom = None |evointo = Wartortle |gen = Generation I |pronun = SKWIR-tuhl |hp = 44 |atk = 48 |def = 65 |satk = 50 |sdef = 64 |spd = 43 |total = 314 |species = Tiny Turtle Pokémon |type = |height = 1'08" |weight = 19.8 lbs.|19.8 lbs. (9.0kg) |ability = Torrent |color = Blue |gender = 12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Squirtle (ゼニガメ Zenigame) is a -type Pokémon and is a Starter Pokémon in the Kanto region. Squirtle evolves into Wartortle starting at level 16 and into Blastoise at level 32. Appearance Squirtle is a small, light-blue Pokémon with an appearance that is very similar to a turtle. Like turtles, Squirtle has a shell that covers their body with holes that allow its limbs, tail and head to be withdrawn or out in the open. Unlike a turtle, Squirtle can walk on two legs. Another notable feature is its large fluffy tail, which is unusual for a reptile-like creature. It is one of the three starter Pokémon for the Kanto region. Special abilities Squirtle has the ability Torrent, which boosts the power of its water type attacks by 150%, if its health drops to 33% or below. Squirtle also has the natural ability to shoot water from its mouth, which is where the bulk of its attacks comes from. In the anime series Ash Ketchum owns a Squirtle, which he obtained in the episode Here Comes the Squirtle Squad. The Squirtle Squad was a group of Squirtle that were causing a number of disruptions in a small town. It wasn't until Ash arrived that they turned from doing bad to doing good, by becoming a firefighting squad. Ash then captured their leader which, much later on returned to the squad and is currently where it is located. It does come back every now and then, to help Ash in a battle. Additionally, as revealed in the first episode, Ash wanted to have a Squirtle as his starter Pokémon. May gets a Squirtle on The Place at the Right Mime. While in Pallet Town, the baby Squirtle became attached to May and Professor Oak let her keep it. ]] It was revealed in the episode The Ties That Bind that Gary Oak chose Squirtle as his starter Pokémon, as he had a fully evolved Blastoise. Professor Oak is seen with other Squirtle in Journey to the Starting Line! and A Six Pack Attack. Origins * English: Squirtle's English name can possibly both be a combination of the words "turtle", and "squirt" Turtle would be the animal it's based of off and squirt means to spray water or small, or a combination between the words 'turtle", and "squirrel" considering it's tail looks similar to a squirrel. * Japanese: ゼニガメ (Zenigame in Romaji) came from the Japanese words Zeni (銭) which means money and Kame (亀) which means turtle. * French: "Carapuce" comes from the combination of the words "carapace" ''(shell) and "''puce"(flea) which could have been used because of the "cute" connotation that this word sometimes implies when used in French (i.e: "puce" is often used to refer to a little girl). Trivia *The only diffirences between a normal colored Squirtle and a shiny one is that it is of a darker colour and has a darker shell.